


Bruising The Curves Of My Body

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angry Zayn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Diet Pills, Height Differences, Honeymoon, Insecure Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Zayn, Oral Sex, Rich Zayn, Top Zayn, Unsafe Sex, but like they're in a committed relationship and both clean so it's not that unsafe lol, frolicking in the sea, it's kinda fluffy I guess, jane is back yay, kind of sexy silver fox zayn, toy boy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we were at home . . .” He trailed off and Louis shivered because he knew what the end of that sentence was, it was along the lines of ‘I’d put you over my knee’. </p><p>***<br/>It's a few weeks after the wedding and 'the incident' with Samuel's photos and Louis isn't handling the stress well, so when he starts to gain a little weight he gets a little crazy about losing it again before Zayn notices. But Zayn is on his honeymoon and a naked Louis is definitely his top priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising The Curves Of My Body

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a massively shit updater but this part is a little longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it a little. You guys have been absolutely amazing with your support of this series so I hope this part doesn't disappoint.  
> You wanted the honeymoon, more of Jane, and you liked insecure Louis so I tried to tick those boxes if nothing else hahaha :)  
> Slight warning that there's quite a bit about weight gain and loss and insecurity due to that so I just don't want anyone to get triggered by it.  
> Hope you enjoy it :) <3

To be completely fair to her, Jane would have been justified in freaking out when she opened her front door to a puffy-faced Louis, but his friend took one look at his face and simply opened her door wide so he could shuffle inside.

Louis headed straight for her kitchen, eyes set on the cupboard above her fridge- the alcohol cupboard. He hopped up onto the counter- he was just a little too short, okay?- and pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka with his name on it, literally, Jane had written his name on it, or more specifically: “Louis’ emergency vodka”. He didn’t really want to ponder the fact that he needed emergency vodka often enough for it to be ‘a thing’. He stayed sat on the counter, legs crossed like a child, and gulped the burning liquid straight from the bottle. Jane stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked, and expectant look on her face. Louis swallowed, winced hard and placed the bottle onto the counter with a sigh.

“I’ve gained over half a stone,” Louis started, voice rough from the burn of the vodka. Jane’s stance immediately softened and her eyes got a little wider with worry. “Since the whole wedding ‘incident’,” Louis raised his fingers to give it scare quotes, “I just . . . I was eating a lot more than usual. And we can’t go on our honeymoon for another 3 days, I mean, I knew we couldn’t because of the job Zayn has going at the moment but . . . With what happened I just wanted to leave, you know? I wanted to be with just him and not have to think about what happened at least for a little while. But he’s been at work every day since the wedding. He’s gone before I wake up and when he gets home it’s late and he’s tired and just wants to go to sleep. 

“I tried my jeans on yesterday, you know the white skinnies? And they didn’t fit. I couldn’t even button them, there was like an inch too much of me,” Louis said, finally running down a little but giving up and reaching for the vodka again, he was mid-sip when Jane suddenly pulled it from his fingers, making some of it spill down his pink tshirt. Louis glared at her but said nothing as she screwed the cap back on and placed the bottle on the table behind her. 

“Have you eaten?” Jane asked after a few moments and Louis looked away guiltily. “Louis,” Jane sighed, an edge of worry and disappointment in her voice. 

“You know how I get,” Louis murmured reluctantly and Jane rubbed a hand over her forehead.

“I do. But maybe you should talk to Zayn about it,” she suggested calmly but firmly.

“Are you kidding?” Louis asked with a frown. “I’m lucky he’s working so much and hasn’t had time for me, at least then he hasn’t noticed how fat I’ve gotten. No. I just need to lose it before the holiday, that’s all.”

“Louis it’s in three days. You can’t just starve yourself,” Jane frowned. 

“Of course not, if you do that you just end up bloating and looking bigger anyway. No. I found these diet pills in one of those fancy boutiques, they’re pretty much designed with trophy wives in mind so they’re perfect for me. You have like one meal of like salad and plain chicken and for the other two meals you have one of the pills instead of food. I looked them up, there’s like, hardly any side effects,” Louis said, waving a hand negligently. Jane was silent for a few moments, her eyes strangely piercing as the scanned Louis’ face. 

“You know it’s not healthy, Lou,” Jane murmured.

“You crash dieted back in the beginning, Jane, don’t be a hypocrite,” Louis grumbled. 

“Yeah, and I was really fucking miserable and unhealthy, Louis. And that was different. I was broke and I needed a job, but no guys would take me on because I was ‘too big’. You’re married, Louis. Zayn loves you, he isn’t going to freak out over a little extra weight that you can’t even fucking see,” Jane said firmly, brows drawn together in consternation.

“How do you know that, though? He married me because I’m young and pretty and I fuck him better than anyone else. That goes away if I get fat and disgusting, Jane,” Louis said sharply, an uncomfortable twist of hunger in his stomach making him lash out even more than he’d intended. He sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry for shouting at you,” Louis whispered from behind his fingers. Seconds later he felt Jane’s arms wrap around his carefully. 

“It’s okay.” She murmured and Louis knew that nothing was okay right now, but appreciated her for saying it anyway. 

***

He’d been running on the treadmill for just over an hour when he started to get dizzy. He hit the emergency stop button and slowly lowered his shaking body until he could sit on the machine, reaching with trembling fingers to grab his water bottle, taking greedy sips that he hoped would fill his stomach a little. 

One of the ladies who cleaned the house and lived in the guest house on the property, Natalie, came bustling in then and Louis quickly jumped to his feet as if nothing was wrong, smiling at her and ignoring the black smudges dancing across his vision.

“Mr Malik, how are you this evening?” Natalie asked with a grin, her tone formal but she could never quite drop that lilt of Newcastle in her accent that swung her words about like crazy. Louis still felt funny when people called him that, it felt strange to have a new name, but not unpleasant. 

“I’m good thank you, yourself?” Louis asked, gathering up his towel and using it to wipe his sweaty forehead. 

“I’m brilliant, thank you. Mr Malik has just gotten home, I believe he’s in his office,” She said kindly and it wasn’t her fault that his stomach clenched with nerves, so he gave her a false smile and headed off to meet Zayn as was expected of him. Louis looked down at himself, figured his loose tshirt and baggy shorts hid his frame enough. 

When he got to the office he hesitated before knocking and almost hoping Zayn wouldn’t hear, but seconds later Zayn’s voice called ‘come in’ and Louis had to use shaky, sweaty fingers to turn the handle. He slipped into the office, closing it behind him and leaning back against it. Zayn looked up curiously and when he saw Louis his face broke out into a tired but beatific smile. Louis gave him a wide, forced smile in return and saw the exact moment Zayn figured out it was fake. Zayn dropped his own smile and gazed at Louis in an almost calculating way as he leant back in his chair lazily. Zayn lifted his hand and beckoned Louis closer, his hazel eyes dark and calculating and Louis timidly stepped closer until Zayn could grasp his hips and swing him so he was stood between Zayn’s spread knees with his bum perched on the hard, wooden desk at his back. Zayn tugged Louis’ shorts until they hung low on his hips and he could rub his thumbs over the skin that cover the delicate jut of Louis’ hipbones.

“What is it?” Zayn murmured, his gaze blunt and searching.

“Nothing,” Louis whispered, arms hanging loose at his sides, his stomach clenched in self-hatred as Zayn’s fingers touched his hips, probably feeling the horrible fat that now sat there.

“Why are you lying to me, little one?” Zayn asked curiously.

“Fine . . . It’s nothing I need or want to talk about,” Louis amended and Zayn raised an eyebrow at him as if to say he wasn’t buying his bullshit, but just at that moment Zayn’s work landline rang and he had to let go of Louis with a sigh and answer it. Louis grazed his fingers over Zayn’s jaw and escaped whilst his older lover could not chase after him, blatantly ignoring the annoyed cast to Zayn’s face.

That night Louis went to sleep in his own room, something he hadn’t done since before the wedding which had been nearly two weeks ago. Zayn came looking for him, of course, but when he opened Louis’ door Louis pretended to be fast asleep and he heard Zayn’s frustrated sigh. But before Zayn left for his own bedroom, he gave Louis a gentle kiss on the forehead, and made sure his covers were pulled up and keeping him warm. When the door shut behind Zayn, Louis wasn’t ashamed to admit he cried himself to sleep. 

***

Louis kept up a strict exercise routine and stuck to his diet pills until the day of the holiday, and made sure to pack enough pills in his toiletry bag for the whole two weeks they’d be spending in the Maldives. 

Louis had been sleeping in his own bed again and so on the morning of their flight he awoke to his alarm all alone. It was 3am according to Louis’ clock, they had an early flight and they’d need time to check in etc. beforehand. Louis got dressed in a pair of light wash denim cut off sorts and a button up short sleeved shirt that was dark blue with little, white pineapples all over it, slipping on his white canvas shoes and sleepily dragging his suitcase out of the bedroom. His eyes still only half open he startled when hands rested gently on his hips, tugging him to the side before grabbing his suitcase and heading downstairs with it, leaving Louis alone at the top of the stairs staring after his husband. Yeah, he probably deserved a bit of the silent treatment, really. He had been basically avoiding Zayn for three days and sleeping in a separate bed. 

Louis sighed and padded slowly down after him. He found Zayn out front, the sky still pitch black, as he helped the driver put all their suitcases in the boot. Louis hugged a tired looking Natalie goodbye and headed over to slide into the back seat of the sleek black car. A few moments later the opposite door opened and Zayn slid in. There was a dead silence in the car, the air tense between them, even as the driver got in and they set off for London Gatwick. 

The silence persisted even past checking in and heading into the VIP lounge. They sat in stiff silence on one of the large couches, Louis sipping reluctantly at a glass of orange juice that did nothing but curdle in his stomach. 

A delicate touch to the back of his neck made him realise that Zayn had slung his arm over the back of the couch, and that delicate brush of fingertips became far more bold as Zayn’s hand stroked to clasp the back of his neck, and there was nothing Louis could do about his reaction. His eyes fluttered almost shut and his lips parted as his breathing became choppy. Goosebumps shivered across his skin, heat radiating from Zayn’s possessive touch. And then it was gone.

Louis blinked his eyes as if he were waking it from a trance and looked over to see Zayn had vacated his seat and headed to the bar where he was now talking to the pretty woman behind the bar. Louis tried to swallow down the hot spike of jealously in his stomach and bit his bottom lip, looking down at his lap and how his fingers were clasped together so tight it’d blanched his skin in places, his wedding band looking bold and shiny on his thin fingers.

Louis looked up nervously and noticed Zayn was no longer talking to the blonde but was sat nursing a glass of amber liquid Louis guessed was whiskey, his eyes locked on his phone screen, probably responding to a thousand different emails about a thousand different important jobs.

He didn’t understand this tension. He knew he’d caused it with his distance and half-truths but usually Zayn would force an answer from him, instead he’d retreated, left Louis floundering on his own. 

Louis stood to approach Zayn but only got half way before the nerves in his stomach forced him to stop, so he veered away and headed to the toilettes instead. As soon as the door locked behind him he was on his knees and throwing up the complimentary croissant he’d been given on the way in. 

A knock on the door a moment later had him scrambling to wash his mouth out and wipe his sweaty forehead until he looked close to normal again. Another knock sounded and Louis opened the door with a bright smile, an apology about hogging the toilet on his lips, but it died along with his smile when he found Zayn on the other side, face filled with thunder, eyes dark and thin. 

Nervousness made Louis attempt to close the door in Zayn’s face, but his husband shot out a firm hand and stopped Louis’ attempt no matter how hard Louis attempted to push at the wood, much to Louis’ frustration. Louis let out a little whimper of nervous frustration when Zayn used his hold to push the door back open and enter the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him and flicking the lock shut without taking his eyes away from Louis’. Louis stumbled back as far from his angry husband as he could, pressing his back to the opposite walls and only managing to meet his dark gaze for a few seconds at a time. Zayn crossed his arms, his body looking tall and sleek and powerful in an expensive pin-striped suit that fit his body like a second skin, his shirt and tie both a deep almost-black blue that looked delicious against his honey-toned skin. He’d caught some sun with the good weather in England, and it gave Louis a preview of how beautiful his skin would be after two weeks in the Maldives. 

“Are you sick?” Came Zayn’s husky voice a moment later and Louis wrapped his arms around his own stomach, trying to contain and control the spikes of hunger and anxiety slicing through his abdomen.

“No,” Louis responded, his voice a little cracked from throwing up moments earlier. 

“Then why did you throw up?” Zayn asked. 

“Nervous,” Louis shrugged, it was the easiest explanation of his actions. There was a few moments silence before Zayn sighed almost wearily.

“What have I done, Louis?” Zayn asked, his eyebrows pulled together over stormy eyes that held so much emotion it was almost staggering. It’d always fascinated him that Zayn’s eyes could be at once so cold and hard that they gave nothing away, and then in another moment they held so much that it squeezed a painful hand around Louis’ heart. And maybe it fascinated him that from day one he’d been so vulnerable to those eyes and what they decided to give away.

“Nothing. You haven’t done anything,” Louis said shakily, fingers gripping his own sides in an almost bruising-tight 

“Louis, I swear to fuckin-” Zayn cut off his own biting words, clenching his jaw tight and looking up at the ceiling to take a deep breath through his nose. He looked once again at Louis and he didn’t look much calmer in Louis’ opinion. “If we were at home . . .” He trailed off and Louis shivered because he knew what the end of that sentence was, it was along the lines of ‘I’d put you over my knee’. Zayn took fast strides until he was suddenly barely an inch away from Louis, his hands resting on the wall at either side of his head, caging him in as he looked down at his little husband. “I’ll find out what it is, Louis,” Zayn warned before he leant down and was kissing Louis so strongly that Louis’ hands automatically came up to cling to the lapels of Zayn’s suit jacket, holding on for dear life as Zayn took what he wanted.

When he pulled away Louis’ breathing was unsteady and his eyes a little unfocused, but Zayn looked as collected and powerful as ever, raising himself to his full height and making Louis feel so small that he couldn’t help it, he leaned forwards to nuzzle into Zayn’s chest, and there was a beat of stillness before Zayn’s arms wrapped around him protectively, holding him tight, almost swallowing Louis’ much smaller frame.

From that point it was a little easier, they held hands and murmured quiet words, but there was still that underlying tension of things left unresolved. Louis promised himself that as soon as the pills did their job and he dropped the weight then he’d apologise to Zayn, even if he didn’t ever explain why he’d been so difficult.

***

The island was beyond beautiful, their little apartment decorated in white and cream with flowing curtains that reminded him of gossamer as they floated about in the breeze. The sea was a blue so incredible it was almost hard to look at, and the sand so white it sparkled in the glaring sunlight. It was perfect . . . and yet Louis couldn’t really enjoy it. He’d taken to wearing flowing shirts over his shorts, and he desperately used every distraction he could think of to delay any kind of need for him to be naked. Every time Zayn’s kisses would get a little more heated, as his hands started to caress the gentle curves of Louis’ body, Louis Would drop to his knees before Zayn could even think of going beneath Louis’ shirt. Louis would finish him off with pink swollen lips and swallow every drop as Zayn’s tall frame shuddered in pleasure, but the second his husband reached to return the favour Louis would smirk and dance away, claiming he wanted a shower or had a sudden urge to swim in the sea. This tactic worked for the first 4 days but he could see Zayn’s patience steadily wearing out until he no longer touched or kissed Louis beyond a stroke of his thumb or a darting kiss so chaste he barely felt it.

On the fifth day Louis was lounging on a sun bed, clad in a white oversized cotton shirt and tiny blue trunks that only just covered the curve of his arse, when a sudden shadow made him open his eyes. Zayn stood above him, body glistening with sea water, black trunks plastered wetly to his body. He was stunning, his skin so much darker than Louis had ever seen it, with a tantalizing strip of paler skin where his trunk had slipped down lower than they should decently be since Louis could see the shadow of dark hairs start at the bottom of his treasure trail. He squinted down at Louis and Louis had to literally swallow. 

“Come in the water,” Zayn said, his voice soft but it brooked no argument, it was an order, not a suggestion. 

“I-I’m working on my tan,” Louis argued anyway and breathed in sharply as Zayn bent over at the waist and placed his hands on the sunbed one either side of Louis’ shoulders. Droplets of water dripped down onto Louis, splashes of cold on his over-heated skin. Zayn leaned down and kissed him with wet lips, the taste of salt strange on Louis’ tongue, and Louis squealed as Zayn used the kiss as a distraction so he could pull Louis up off of the sunbed and throw him over his shoulder. Zayn casually carried a kicking and yelling Louis down to the water and waded in until they were deep enough that the water was to Zayn’s nipples before he let Louis slide off of his shoulder and into the water. Louis gasped at the cold and wrapped himself around Zayn, his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck. “It’s cold!” Louis complained against Zayn’s neck, but he was just being difficult, the water had been a shock on his too-warm skin but he’d already gotten used to it. Zayn’s hands were cupped firmly over the curves of Louis’ hips and arse and Louis shuddered a little as he squeezed and kneaded his curves. Zayn kissed the underside of his jaw and trailed his lips up until his teeth nipped at Louis’ ear lobe.

“Why are you hiding from me?” Zayn asked softly, lips brushing Louis’ jaw with every word. Louis sighed. 

“I’m not,” Louis said pathetically, his voice hiding nothing.

“And you haven’t been eating properly,” Zayn added as if Louis hadn’t spoken. Louis clung a little harder to his muscled body.

“You take pills when you think I won’t notice. The only reason you’ve gotten away with it is because I checked the bottle to make sure it wasn’t anything illegal,” Zayn said casually and Louis’ entire body tensed. 

“I put on half a stone,” Louis whispered against the wet skin of Zayn’s collarbone. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Zayn asked calmly. Louis snorted.

“A very bad thing,” Louis replied, his voice still barely audible over the sound of the sea breaking on the sand. 

“Why?” Zayn asked.

“I can’t get fat,” Louis said. “You wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“Baby, how can you possibly be that stupid?” Zayn sighed and Louis pulled back to glare at him with a sound of protest. Zayn kissed the end of his scrunched up nose and it softened Louis’ face even if he didn’t want it to. “I will love you even if you end up triple the size you are now. I love you, Louis, that’s not a conditional statement,” Zayn said softly, forcing Louis to meet his eyes. 

“Why would you, though? You didn’t start seeing me because of my dazzling personality. You chose me because I’m pretty and you wanted to fuck me,” Louis said stubbornly. Zayn barked out a laugh at that much to Louis’ annoyance. 

“Maybe,” Zayn allowed with a light shrug. “But I married you because underneath all the gloss and sarcastic little comments, you have the most beautiful heart I’ve ever known. You’re brave and witty and have a survival instinct that can rival Bear Grylls’,” Zayn smirked as Louis rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore his bright pink cheeks. “You have eyes that are brighter and filled with more curiosity than I thought was possible. You managed to come along and completely turn my world upside down with one swish of your hips and a well-timed smirk. I chose you because you were fuckable and pretty. I asked you to marry me because you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. If I only wanted ‘fuckable’ then I didn’t need to love or marry you, now did I?” Zayn smiled and Louis felt his heart stutter in his chest. There was a short silence as Zayn pressed his forehead to Louis’ and Louis closed his eyes on a slightly relieved sigh. “Plus, your curves are the most fuckable part of you, baby, never going to complain that there’s more of you to sink my teeth into,” Zayn whispered against Louis’ mouth and Louis’ breath shuddered out of him. He raised his hands to cup Zayn’s face and leaned in to kiss him until they were both gasping for breath. 

Zayn’s hands tightened on Louis’ hips and he walked them up and out of the sea, Zayn giving a slight hiss at the hot burn of the sand on his bare feet, and walked them up to their apartment, not stopping until he could dump Louis on the bed. Louis lay sprawled and soaking on the no-longer-pristine white sheets, shirt and shorts clinging to his curves, Zayn stood above him, gazing at Louis’ body like he wanted to wreck him. 

Louis hesitantly raised his hands and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, letting the wet material fall apart to show skin that was slightly paler than that of his arms and legs. He sat up to tug the material from his shoulders before throwing the shirt somewhere in the room. He lay back once again and shimmied his wet shorts over the curve of his arse and down his tanned legs until they hit the floor with a wet slap. Louis raised his arms above his head and arched his back, spreading his body out in a languid line that Zayn eyed greedily. 

Zayn pushed his own shorts down until they sat in a damp pile next to Louis’, and the first place he touched his young lover was his thin ankles. He wrapped his hands around them and tugged, pulling Louis a little closer and using his hold to slowly spread his legs. Louis’ breathing sped up and he felt so vulnerable like that with his legs spread, but he made no move to cover himself, kept his arms stretched above his head submissively. Zayn stroked his hands up his legs, fingers playing in every dip and curve, until they caressed over the meat of his hips, gripping tight, squeezing. 

“Turn over,” Zayn ordered softly and relaxed his grip enough that Louis could slowly turn over but not enough that his fingers actually left Louis’ skin. His pulled up on his hold on Louis’ hips, forcing Louis up and onto his knees. He placed a gentle hand on the upper curve of Louis' arse, right at the base of his spine, stroking down towards his neck and pushing, forcing Louis’ upper chest down and onto the sheets, the bow of his back causing a slight ache but it was worth it for the way he heard Zayn’s breath catch at the sight. Zayn stroked his hands over the mounds of Louis’ arse, squeezing and spreading them slightly, humming in appreciation. “Your little body should be illegal.” Louis bit the side of his own finger in an attempt to stifle his moan as Zayn stroked a finger down the middle of his cheeks, grazing over where Louis desperately wanted him. Zayn pulled away and Louis heard the click and snap of the lube lid, from that point it wasn’t long until Zayn hand Louis mewling and whimpering around three of his long, slim fingers, playing with his body so casually, his face almost stoic as Louis gazed at him over his shoulder, one cheek pressed firmly to the sheets.

“Zayn,” Louis whined around his own knuckle. Zayn’s eyes left where his fingers were tormenting Louis and met his young husband’s glassy blue eyes, his face still maddeningly calm, only betrayed by the proud jut of his erection. “Come on. Zayn, please,” Louis whimpered and Zayn’s calm exterior was shot to hell as a wide, evil smile stretched his full lips and he thrust his fingers in deep. Louis shuddered then groaned when Zayn finally pulled his fingers out of him. Zayn slowly slicked his own length before taking it in hand and positioning himself at Louis’ entrance. Louis held his breath as Zayn finally started to sink inside, letting out a choked, broken off sound as his husband finally bottomed out. The stretch was a lot after almost 3 weeks of no sex, pushing at the level of pain he could take, and Louis’ hands were restless as they rubbed over the covers desperately, attempting to find some sort of purchase, something to help with this feeling of ‘too much’. When Louis finally began to adjust, Zayn having stayed resolutely still and silent behind him, he weakly turned his head so he could look up at Zayn over his shoulder. Zayn met his eyes and it felt like the air had been punched out of his stomach, their eyes were locked and it was the closest he’d ever felt to this beautiful, powerful man. “I love you,” Louis whispered brokenly and Zayn reached forwards to brush Louis’ sweaty fringe from his forehead.

“I love you,” Zayn replied, voice deep and Louis could almost feel it in his bones. Zayn gripped Louis’ hips and Louis let himself be pliant in his grasp as Zayn used the hold move him until Zayn could slide out until he almost left Louis’ warm body, before slowly pulling him back so their hips touched and Louis felt full once again. It was slow and powerful and Louis had never felt so weak in his life. He could feel every inch of Zayn and it was almost too much, too intense as it created almost constant friction over his prostate, and tears leaked steadily from his eyes as Zayn moved his hips in a steady ebb and flow that never ceased, never gave Louis a chance to take a full breath despite the slow pace. 

Louis’ body felt wound so tight, felt like he could burst at any moment, and his vision went white when Zayn suddenly moved so that he could brush his fingers over the stretch of where their bodies were joined. Louis shuddered as Zayn steadily worked a finger in beside his cock and sobbed into the sheets when he felt the brush of a second finger. The moment that second finger began to stretch him even further Louis’ abdomen clenched and his breath choked off as he came so hard he sobbed, fingers vice like in the sheets and his back bowing impossibly more. The press of Zayn’s length inside of him was starting to verge on too much for his sore body but Zayn’s hands suddenly tightened on his hips and a groan ripped from the older man’s throat, heat spreading as he came inside of Louis. Zayn’s hands gradually loosened on his hips and he pulled out slowly, Louis wincing and grimacing at the feeling. The lack of a condom is incredible . . . until you meet the messy end. 

Louis collapsed forwards onto his stomach, his back thanking him for the rest after the deep ache of his position, swearing he’d get up and clean up . . . in a minute. Zayn leaned forwards and kissed the curve of his bum, slowly trailing more kisses up until he’d crawled up the bed and was laid on his side beside Louis, lips pressed to Louis’ shoulder and hand stroking sweetly over the curve of Louis’ bum. Louis laid his head on his crossed arms, looking at Zayn with a soft smile that Zayn returned. 

“I’ll stop taking the pills,” Louis whispered into the silence and Zayn’s grin widened. Zayn wouldn’t have made him, is the thing, he’d never force Louis to do anything he didn’t want to, even if he hated Louis taking the pills, and it was a kind of trust and respect that awed Louis. 

“Thank you, little one . . . You’ll never need pills to be beautiful in my eyes,” Zayn murmured, raising his hand to stroke Louis’ hair. 

“I . . . I guess I just wasn’t dealing with what happened at the wedding very well,” Louis said hesitantly and Zayn nodded a little to say he understood. “I didn’t know how to be home alone so I started eating everything in sight, but then I put on weight and freaked out about it. I know it was stupid. I know that, it’s just . . . I can’t get those photos out of my head, you know? I thought I’d be able to live my life and not have to think about that time of my life but he keeps forcing it down my throat.” Louis sniffled to stop the tears he felt forming and Zayn stroked his thumb across his cheek in comfort.

“One day you’re going to realise that your past isn’t as shameful as you believe, little one. And leave Samuel to me,” Zayn finished his voice dropping low and sounding so threatening that Louis searched his eyes carefully, goose-bumps raised on his bare skin. 

“What are you going to do?” Louis asked timidly. Zayn smiled at him softly, but there was a hard edge to his eyes that terrified Louis. 

“Don’t you worry about that, baby. Anyway, how about we have a shower before tea?” Zayn smiled again, an edge to his smile that had Louis’ stomach flipping with butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have been absolutely amazing, and as always, if this part gets enough interest then I'll write part 11 :)  
> Please leave comments, I love hearing your ideas and what you want to see in the next part :)
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com/ if you wanna come chat or fangirl/boy with me :)  
> xxxxxx


End file.
